Legend of Ender
by Ender NightBlade
Summary: Ender was not always as strong as he is now. He had to learn how to control his power. And the legend began! The first installment in this series.
1. Intro

This is a true story.

This story will unveil the mysterious past of our friend Ender. This will be a journey to the doors of death and back, with many smaller stories along the way.

:) have fun reading ㈌8 ㈌8 ㈌8 ㈌8 ㈌8


	2. Ender I

It all began long ago.

In the destruction of the End.

Ender was there. He saw it all. And the Dragon lay sprawled out on the yellowish stones.

"I am weak now," spake Qarvus, the Last Dragon, "And there is but one place to where our sole survivors can go now."

Qarvus spoke of Earth. He spoke of the land and the sea. He told of many colours.

Ender listened carefully. He was young still, and yet the planet sounded a beautiful place.

The dragon paused. "Ender... Where are you?"

"Here, my master."

"Take this... It will help you..."

Qarvus rolled a purple orb towards Ender. He picked it up.

At once, he felt powerful. He was now an EnderLord.

"There are... Eleven more..." Moaned the dragon, " Find them... Ender... My warrior..."

The dragon said no more.

The Hokages chose this time to launch their attack.


	3. Ender II

The Hokages fell upon the seven EnderLords like a pack of lions.

Lord Karim was thrown into the void.

Lord Malcen was decapitated.

Lord Seneken was speared through his heart.

Lords Talos and Byrus were burned to death.

Lords Palacen and Ender put up the biggest battle. They killed the first, third and fifth Hokages.

Then, knowing that Ender had to escape alive, Palacen sacrificed himself to save Ender from the second Hokage.

This left only Ender and the fourth Hokage, whose name was Sonake of the Yellow Flash.

At once, Ender vanished. The Hokage was confused.

Little did he know that Ender was already piloting a safety capsule towards Earth, thinking that he was the sole survivor.

Sonake saw the capsule, but it was too late to do anything about it.

"...Ender..." Whispered the fourth Hokage, "I am coming for you... And I will kill you."

Ender was not at ease, not after watching the mass slaughter of his kin, and the end of the dragon that he loved.

His first stop: A remote college, somewhere secret.

He did not know that Sonake had taken up residence in that exact area.


	4. Info I

Just some quick info so far:

The Hokages are interdimensional genocists that want to rule the universe ㇧6. They will destroy any figures of power on the way. However, they are not all bad.

Palacen, before he was an EnderLord, was Ender's best friend.

The purple orb from the first chapter is Ender's Orb, one of the twelve master gemstones.

Ender will eventually team up with two mutant tigers, a smart girl and the ONE good Hokage, as well as the few other survivors of the End.

Just some random facts that I wanted to note down. See ya!


	5. Ender III

As the capsule hurtled towards the Earth, Ender could not help but wonder: Am I really the only one left?

He remembered five years ago, when he was eight, how he and Palacen used to play together, fantasize about saving the universe from evil monsters.

He remembered when Xena decided to join in the game, being a kickass space ninja.

He wondered if she had she had survived the massacre.

It was hard to believe, but he had a little stowaway in his escape capsule.

Earth came into sight. At first glance, it looked a wonderful place. Big plains and bigger forests. Tall mountains and deep caves. Dense jungle and rolling blue oceans...

Oceans.

Water.

Shit.

Ender realized that the capsule was going to go hurtling into the sea...

Wait. There was land. He was going to crash near the land. He could use something to paddle to shore. But what...

The orb began to glow. In front of him appeared a set of long oars appeared in the back.

He guided the capsule into a landing position, and braced himself for impact.

The capsule crashed into the sea, and Ender climbed out. He had only heard legends of what water could do to endermen, and he did not want to see if they were true.

He picked up the oars and began to paddle to shore.


	6. Ender IV

He hit the shore.

The area was relatively bleak, with a short forest bordering the beach. Beyond that he caught sight of a tall iron fence, then some tall buildings.

He headed for those. He was too distracted to notice a quiet **poof**, the kind that means teleporting endermen.

The fence was no trouble for Ender. He teleported through with no discomfort whatsoever. There were a few more trees, then a brick path.

To the right, the path curved into a pool.

To the left, there was a crossroad, with a fountain as a centerpiece.

"I read that the natives of this planet cannot survive without this accursed liquid. So be it..." Ender thought.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He stopped and stood still beneath a tree.

The person walked right by without even noticing that he was there. The person looked familiar somehow...

The Hokage.

Here.

Dammit.

Suddenly he realized what he had to do.

Oh god, he knew.


	7. Ender V

For the first few days, Ender tried to stay hidden and blend in with the local community. Then, he began to get noticed.

One boy, name of Conner, came as close as possible to becoming a friend to a half-Enderman who saw his home destroyed before his very eyes, then became traumatized by the crash landing on Earth.

Then, one day, when he was coming down from his room in the block of flats, somebody came up behind him.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, EnderLord."

"Hello again... Sonake."

_**P.S. This encounter is not the same as the one that happened to him before, because I am writing from memory. But the coming battle is pretty much the same.**_

"Catch me!" Screamed Sonake, and all at once, he flew up and over the trees, landing in a clearing.

"Hell yeah. Let's do this." Ender, having obtained the Orb, flew up and landed...

On a frozen lake.

Sonake was standing in the middle. He was holding his hand over the lake.

Up on a nearby building, a girl sat on the roof, humming a song that seemed hauntingly familiar to him.

The battle began.


	8. Battle Perspective I

Ender knew what to do, all of a sudden.

He swung his arm in a wide arc, creating a shockwave that slammed into the Hokage.

Sonake countered with a pillar of ice shooting out of the frozen lake. It hit Ender square in the chest.

At this point, both combatants drew their swords.

Sonake ran fast forward, then jumped into an overhead strike. Ender saw this coming, and crossed his blades into a crude but effective block (Yes, Ender has two swords). The Hokage fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. Using the icy lake to his advantage, he kicked Ender hard into the wall, followed by a running stab.

Ender, dazed and confused from the impact, barely had the time to dodge the strike. Sonake's blade buried itself in the wall.

At that moment, the sun set...

Ender felt a strange surge of power. He began to glow with a strange purple light. He span in place, pointing his swords outwards, forming a deadly purple circle.

He began to rise, up and up, glowing more and more as he rose. He flashed bright...

And down came a hulking figure, with four long arms, each wielding a sword.

Sonake: Oh... Holy... Shit...

This monstrous form of Ender grinned a terrible grin, knowing that even the Hokage would have trouble bringing him down this way.

Ender swung all four swords in a flying cross-strike. Sonake barely had the strength to deflect the blow. As it was, he received a nasty cut across his chest and arm. He shook off the wound and kept fighting to destroy the Last EnderLord.

He summoned a massive wall of ice, which was easily jumped. But now Ender was back in his normal form. Vulnerable to attack. But he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

He clenched his fists, and a strange dark purple crystal formed over both hands. Sticking his swords into this strange compound, he continued to combat.

Sonake came flying in, swinging his greatsword. Ender fired the crystal things at his chest. Sonake blocked one with his sword, but the other hand smashed into his chest, rocketing him up into the air.

He was unconscious from the impact, but quickly recovered. He rode the flying fist, then guided it back towards the lake. He jumped away, sending it crashing into the lake. He came at Ender with a spinning strike, at full force...

And, mere centimeters from Ender... His sword smashed into a million fragments.

Sonake was launched backwards, hitting the ice wall in the process. He was stunned by the fact that his sword had broken, combined with the fact that Ender had the time to put up a super-protective barrier in the short time it took for him to drive the flying fist into the frozen lake.

Sonake: No matter...

He snarled and drew his Bloodsword, a legendary weapon which he managed to steal from the pigmen of the Nether.

This new weapon cleaved Ender's shield clean in half.

Ender, sensing that the end was nigh, merged both his swords into one longer sword, with the same dimensions as the Bloodsword.

The battle was brief but brutal. Sonake sparked his sword against Ender's, causing an explosion that sent Ender flying into a tree, and the Hokage skidding into the ice wall, dropping the Bloodsword in the process.

Ender sensed that the end of the battle was nigh. Quickly, he pinned Sonake to the wall by sticking one sword through one arm, one through the other. He, Ender, picked up the Bloodsword...

And stuck it clean through Sonake's chest.

But not before he felt a sharp pain in his back.


	9. Info II

I really have trouble uploading, so don't stress me, OK? Between school, Minecraft, tests and homework, I barely have any time. I was writing that last chapter for about a month. Literally a month. I never stop, so be patient and don't bug me about new chapters.

Not that you are.

I will now give you a list of coming OCs:

Xena (by xEnderAwesomex)

Conner (by AssassinPerson)

Eddie, Izzy and Frost (by my Minecraft buddies)

Foxy and Toy Bonnie ( FNaF animatronics, also Minecraft buds)

Still waiting for more!


	10. Unknown I

She watched from the tree.

The girl on the roof shivered slightly, then dropped to the ground.

Sword drawn, she walked across the ice towards Ender and the Hokage.

Silently, she walked up behind Ender.

The girl in the tree felt the urge to cry out. She did not. She wanted to save Ender, but she knew that she couldn't give away her position. She could not let Ender know that she was there.

She could only watch in horror as the girl from the roof pressed her sword into Ender's back...

And spilled his purple blood out onto the icy lake.


	11. Ender VI

The blood wouldn't stop flowing. Ender felt the blade pulled out of his back, widening the bloody purple gash.

He knew that he didn't have much time left. So be it.

He fell to the floor, barely having the strength to support himself.

"No..."

"Will n... Not..."

"Not... Now..."

"The... Last of... The..."

He didn't finish.

He slumped on his side, and the world sank into blackness.


	12. Unknown II

He fell sideways.

Didn't get up.

The girl went to check on the Hokage.

She felt like bursting into tears. But she knew that she couldn't, because it would give away her position.

Ender's seemingly lifeless body was pushed to the side, as the girl checked on Sonake, whose injuries were almost fatal.

But, as she watched, Ender's body glowed faintly and melted into thin air.

She wondered what had happened to him for this to happen. But, as she pondered on this, Ender's voice resonated in her head.

It wasn't a memory, because she would remember that. She was too confused to understand what Ender was saying. But she did pick up on something.

"The last one..."

What did it...

Oh.

Of course...


	13. Sonake I

Sonake felt nothing.

Nothing, apart from that searing pain.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

It was hot and cold and light and dark all at once. He became numb to the pain, and his spirit floated away from his body to look at what had become of him.

He soon returned to his own body though. The pain grew until...

It stopped.

At last...

Freedom.

**NO.**

What was...?

**YOU AIN'T STOPPIN' HERE.**

Ender... Leave me to die...

**DEATH IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU.**

What does...?

**GET BACK LATER.**

He felt a sudden pulse where his heart was. His wounds vanished, only to be replaced by cracks forming along his body.

He glowed purple.

Then a familiar shadow leaped out of his chest, and everything went dark.


	14. Unknown III

The tree-girl stared at the strange shadow that had jumped Sonake's now lifeless body.

It seemed oddly familiar, but how?

Who was...

Oh.

The shadow began to color. It stopped being a flat shape on the ground, and inflated like a balloon.

It blurred at the edges, then defined a shape.

This couldn't be Ender... Could it?

Two purple slits opened up in the "face" of the shadow, almost like eyes.

It looked directly at where she was hiding.

The shadow began to twitch and fizz, becoming two separate entities. One was a glowing shadow, and the other she knew very well...

Ender fell to the ground, landing on both feet. The shadow crackled with some sort of energy, then soared into the sky, leaving a glowing black trail in its wake.

The tree girl gave a secret smile. She should have known that this would happen.

No matter what you try, Ender will just keep bouncing right back into your face.


	15. Ender VII

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around. He saw a few people staring at him, but one was crying over the death of Him.

He could live with that. But now, since he seemed to have no enemy, he wondered where to go now.

He decided to travel away from the area, off through the forest. Someone followed him.

He swore that he would return to this place someday.

He travelled through the trees, not stopping. Then the forest ended and he was out on an open plain.

He decided to take a rest for now. He had travelled far, and was in need of a rest. But something wasn't right...

A twig snapped.

A quiet clicking sound was heard.

And an arrow hit the tree next to him.

Quickly, he pulled out both his swords and jumped up through the tree. The clicking of bones came closer, until it was right underneath him. Then he jumped.

He came down on the head of the skeleton with full force, turning it into a pile of dust with a skull split into four. Dull groans came from behind.

But night was falling.

Once again, Ender felt that burning, euphoric sensation, as his whole body flooded with almost uncontrollable power. He let out a piercing shriek, then jumped into action.

He threw one sword and it lodged in a zombie's head. It just pulled out the sword and kept coming. These were no helpless targets.

He had heard about zombies from the Scouts. They were normally unorganized, doing there own thing and getting themselves killed.

They couldn't be doing this on their own.

Someone was attacking him with them.

He swung his arm in a wide arc, and a wave of purple energy flew out and decimated more than half of the invaders.

He took them all on.

Then the general came for him.

He was tall as a tree, easy, with long arms and a steely coating covering his torso and head.

Ender felt his power waning, and he knew he couldn't take a single blow from this one.

It raised its arm. Ender waited for the finishing blow...

But it never came.


	16. Ender VIII

One minute the General's arm was raised, the next it was lying on the ground. Ender hadn't even moved.

The zombie looked jus as surprised as Ender. The other arm came off, followed by a missing leg and a large gash in the zombie's side. Ender just stared as the zombie's torso split in two,and its head came crashing down a moment later.

There was a rustle in the trees, then everything went silent.

Ender didn't know who or what was doing this. He wasn't clueless though.

He had his suspicions.

-~|\O\|~-

He neared a second forest, and as he neared the area he felt a strange, but ever so familiar power pulsating nearby.

There was a cave nearby, and he decided to go and search there for a minute.

Inside he found a room split in two down the middle.

Half of it was hot, the other cold.

In the left half, a little blue tiger cub lay curled up. On the right, another tiger lay curled up. This one was red.

Ender backed out slowly. He did not know if these guys were friendly. But as he was backing out, he slipped backwards on a rogue bit of ice.

They woke up simultaneously.

The tigers both jumped up and faced Ender. The red one stared. The blue one walked up slowly.

_Who are you? _He growled.

So it can talk.

"I-I'm Ender... Who are you?"

_My name is Frost._

At this point, the red tiger walked up as well.

_And I am Blaze._

_We are brothers. Welcome to our home. _They growled in unison.


	17. Ender IX

_So, can you do anything special?_

"Depends what you mean by special."

_Like us._

"You have powers?"

_Yes._

Frost stared at the wall. He glowed slightly, and roared at the wall.

The wall froze over. A few icy spikes grew out of the wall.

Next it was Blaze's turn. He took a step back, then raised his head and spat a ball of red-hot sparks at the wall.

This sent a few shards of rock flying. Some went towards the entrance. Ender heard a quiet gasp, but when he looked, no-one was there.

_So, what can you do?_

Ender stood up straight. He closed his eyes, and spun in a tight circle.

A glowing purple arced out of his hand and made deep cracks in the walls. Frost and Blaze just sat there, in total awe of what they had just witnessed.

There was a rustling in the grass outside. They heard something or some_one_ cursing under their breath.

_Humans. Hide!_

Ender decided to whisper.

"Why?"

And so, with a quiet, trembling voice, Frost began to recount the ordeals that him and his beloved brother had faced.


	18. Past I

Thousands of years ago, two majestic creatures came into existence. They created the world from nothing.

They were the Fire Tiger, Khaasil, and the Ice Tiger, Glacicyn. Each had a great power, and these powers were passed down through generations. Not all tigers were blessed with these powers though.

One tiger, Khaol, became jealous of his brother, who had inherited Khaasil's power. He went on to kill him and eat his heart, in the vain hope that he, too, would gain the Fire Tiger's magic. It was to no avail.

These talents grew extremely rare, and when they turned up in a tiger child, they had no idea where they came from. Often these gifted children were bullied and mocked for their strange talents.

Many, many years later, two tiger cubs, both born under the same moon, were revealed to not only have the powers of the legends, but vaguely resembled the legends themselves.

They were named Blaze and Frost.

They were originally ridiculed. Then Blaze decided to step up.

One of the tigers who had bullied him was found badly burned the day after.

Nobody made fun of their talents after that.

Then, two months later, a tidal wave swept through the village. There were no survivors. Except two.

Frost was away gathering precious stones, in hope to enhance his Ice ability. Blaze, being Blaze, was off climbing a nearby mountain, in hope of a fight.

When they returned, there was nothing left. Just a flat muddy area next to a river, littered with the bodies of tigers.

Frost came back first. He was carrying quite a few stones, and he was so intent on not dropping them that he didn't notice the ruin until he had put them with the others. He didn't understand what was happening. Why was everyone lying about?

Then it struck him.

"No..."

They wouldn't be getting up.

Blaze came walking in. He just stopped and stared at the wreckage. Nothing registered.

At all.

Seriously. He just stood there and stared. He gave no response **at all** to what remained of the tiger village.

"Oh."

Frost was pacing despondently. There was silence. Then he heard something. Or someone. He turned around, and saw someone he recognized, but who he didn't really know.

There was a light noise behind him. He heard Blaze shout something - but the warning came too late.

There was a sharp pain in his side, and then the world went dark...

-(=)-(=)-

_**Location:**__** Some secret facility in the middle of nowhere**_

_Wake up system activated._

The two tigers woke at the same time. What they saw was a pristine white room, filled with strange-looking creatures wearing stranger white coats, carrying suspicious-looking chemicals as carefully as possible.

They were in some sort of metallic cage. Nothing else made any sense.

There was a sudden loud noise, an alarm. Something was happening. All of the creatures were running around screaming in their equally odd language, waving their forelegs around in the air. There was a series of bright flashes, then the sound of flickering flames. The bars around the cage sank into the floor, allowing the two tigers to make their escape.

There was a massive explosion, a searing flash, and the world went dark for the cubs.

-(=)-\\\\\

A kindly scientist, the only one who survived the explosion, picked up the two tiger cubs. They were badly injured, especially around the cranial area. They wouldn't live very much longer.

There were a few scrapped animal robot parts. He set to work saving the cubs.

-(=)-{[**O**]}-

Again, the twins woke as one. This time, they were lying in a yellow-grey grassland, and had a pulsating pain in their heads.

They both had metal sections on their heads. That was something new. They rose from the ground, and looked around. Nothing recognisable. Only grass and a few trees.

After a short walk, they found a cave in a mountain. That would be a suitable home for them, forever.

-[[=]]-[[=]]-

_And that's how we ended up here. _Concluded Frost.

-==!A/N¡==-

_**Guys, sorry if you waited a long time for this. I wanted to make it as long as possible. Peace.**_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	19. Blaze I

While Frost was telling the story, Blaze was staring intently out of the cave mouth. You see, Blaze had another, more secret talent. One that not even Frost knew.

He could see things that weren't there. In a word, the unseen.

This was coming in very useful at the moment, as he could see a figure leaning down from the mouth of the cave. It, or she, looked slightly similar to Ender, but she had brown hair, and an inquisitive sort of face. The rest he couldn't make out before she ducked out of sight.

There was a rustle in the grass outside. That didn't sound good. People hanging around outside the cave entrance was never of any benefit.

More rustling in the grass. Who was there? The girl was gone, and she was invisible anyway.

The person stepped into the dark of the cave. Ender froze. He drew his sword and vanished. Reappeared over near the entrance.

Outside, there was one of the people who decided to set up camp nearby. A regular around the mountain. Usually came around looking for resources.

Today, however, was a strange day, so it wouldn't really be a big surprise if he was here for something else. Either way, today was going to change - big time...


	20. Ender X

Ender stood at the cave entrance, watching the strange person through the opening. They seemed to be busy doing something. Trackers? Ender continued to watch them closely.

He couldn't really tell what, but Ender could definitely sense there was something _odd _about this person. Some sort of power hidden within him. Ender wasn't sure.

The strange person looked straight at him, adopting a defensive stance as he did so.

They began to circle.

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for such a long wait for a short chapter! Next chapter: Mini-battle between Ender and the strange boy (name is Carlos)! Vote for who you think will win in the comments! Also, there will be more appearance of the strange girl from the past chapters. Guess who (hint: Her name was mentioned some time back). Anyway, thanks for reading, and, see you in the next chapter!**_


	21. Battle Perspective II

Carlos struck first, coming in with a left punch. Ender rolled with it and threw him backwards into the mountain. However, Carlos was right back on his feet, throwing Ender into the air with a single punch to the gut.

Ender: H-how...?

You see, every person back at the camp nearby (yes there is a camp nearby, its where Carlos came from) was imbued with a special power. In Carlos's case, this was increased strength.

Ender: Well you could have told me that BEFORE THW BATTLE!

DAMMIT ENDER! This isn't a good time to shatter the fourth wall! Get back to fighting!

Ender: Ok fine :(

Anyway...

Ender hit the ground hard, but rolled as he landed, so the impact was nullified. Carlos was up and running with another barrel- train punch headed for him. Ender was prepared this time.

At the last second, the punch turned into a grab, and threw Ender into the side of the mountain. Then Carlos came charging in with that heavy-packed barrel punch. In the soon-to-be last second of his life, Ender saw a red flare behind Carlos's eyes.

Suddenly, Carlos was launched sideways through the air with a dramatic slam that seemingly came from nowhere. But, of course, only one person could have done that...

Carlos: *grunt*

Ender: Heh... About time you showed up...

Before him, still slightly invisible, stood his old friend.

Xena.

_**A/N**_

_**Whoo! What a way to end a chapter! Next chapters will all be introducing new characters, many of which are major to the plot! Anyway, see ya next time!**_

_**ENDER OUT!**_


	22. Frost I

Thanks to his extremely short attention span, Frost was unable to keep his attention on the fight for long. He looked away and wandered off up the side of the mountain to see a friend. Because, of course, you wouldn't think that they were the only inhabitants, would you? No. There were many others living within their huge mountain range. But we won't go into them now.

Frost saw everything from atop the mountain. His old friend, a reddish fox with a human-like attribute to him, sat next to him, tinkering with a strange device.

Frost saw something.

"Hey... Foxy, look over there."

"Aye."

Foxy pulled a machine with a set of lenses on one end out of his pocket, looking down at the area which Frost was indicating. That happened to be the part of the woods from whence Ender had walked onto the scene. It was hard to make out details, but it was definitely a boy, possibly a teenager. Medium height, and a strange aura around him, an immense power. The two did not know the boy, but, oh, Frost had a strong suspicion that a certain someone would.

For this boy was Conner.

_**A/N**_

_**Remember Conner? He was mentioned once before in Chapter 7, right before Ender went to fight Sonake. He didn't really do anything at the time, but he's back for a good reason. Also, quick overview of the storyline so far.**_

_**The End is destroyed, Ender escapes to Earth with Xena as a stowaway, almost dies in the ocean, meets Conner and a few others, fights Sonake, dies, comes back, kills Sonake, splits from his shadow, runs into the forest, gets attacked by zombies, is saved by Xena, finds a mountain, meets Blaze and Frost, fights Carlos, and confirms that Xena was following him all along. That's as far as we've got.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading and sticking with me thus far, and also CHALLENGE TIME!**_

_**Who can guess what's going to happen next? Answer in the comments!**_

_**ENDER OUT!**_


	23. Carlos I

As the strange boy and the invisible girl were distracted, Carlos decided to make a dash away. He wasn't expecting to make it all the way back to camp, but he did, then collapsed outside the med-tent.

He woke up with a headache, and bandages on his side. Looking down at him were one, two... five faces. He was still a little dazed, so he challenged himself to recognise them.

The reddened face with scars along one side was definitely K, and the two that were almost indistinguishable were almost certainly Ink and Zia.

Now they were coming into better focus. Sound returned too. He could make out his brother Arnold's face, and Tracy (whom they all called "Trippy") as well. He could hear voices.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. He was collapsed outside."

"Quite a few minor injuries. One broken rib as well."

"So he's good now?"

"I think he'll be fi- hey, I think he's coming to."

Carlos smiled up at all the familiar faces, propping himself up on his elbows. He had bandages on his head and his torso.

"H-hey... How long was I out?"

_**A/N**_

_**Honestly, I'm wondering how long I'll be able to keep this chapter-writing spree up! Oh, and, by the way, K is short for K.I.A, and this dude will become vital in later-on stories!**_

_**Also, try and guess why I called Carlos's brother Arnold (hint: Remember that Carlos has increased strength.)**_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	24. Shadows I

_Far, far away from the events taking place..._

_A dark lord sits upon his throne._

_His sole wish is to end the EnderLords. For they are the sole power that could defeat him._

_That was why he sent the Hokages._

_When Sonake had returned to him saying that one had gotten away, he was furious. He sent Sonake to the world of light, where the shadows could not tread, to find and kill Ender. It was to his surprise to hear that Sonake had been killed._

_No matter._

_As he sits upon his dark throne, a glowing figure appears by his side. He looks like Ender, but darker, somehow, as if he were merely an illusion, a shadow. For that was what he was._

_As he recounted what he knew about Ender, whose mind was inexorably linked to his, the Dark Master gave no response. The shadow was dismissed, and the Dark Master uttered one word._

_"__**Soon**__..."_

_**A/N**_

_**At last, the Dark Master is introduced. Every story needs a primary antagonist, right? Well, we just met ours. He will almost kill Ender. (Hint: It has something to do with Carlos). Anyway, see you next time!**_

_**Ender OU- £**£";?/?\\[]][~~~-==~•_••¥^{_}**_

_**Incoming transmission from "Dark_Ender"**_

_**DO...**_

_**NOT...**_

_**FORGET...**_

_**ME...**_

_**(TRANSMISSION END)**_

_**-T!**_


	25. Conner I

Conner had been following Ender for quite some time. Ever since the battle with Sonake, he had wondered exactly who or what Ender was. So he set off.

Nobody had realised that he had gone away yet, but he was sure that someone would notice him.

And, just as he was thinking about that, he exited the forest and walked into a massive clearing. To his right, a smaller forest with a strange energy pulsing through it. To the left there was a mountain range, high as the sky, spreading further than his eye could see. However, his eyes were drawn towards the top of the mountain, where he could see two figures. One seemed vaguely human, and the other was not so much. They seemed to be...

...watching him.

He decided to let it pass by. His current goal was finding Ender. And in a place as massive as this, that was going to be quite the challenge.

But Conner knew he had power. Buckets full of it. He just didn't know what it was or how to control it. But he knew it was there.

No time to think on that, time to find Ender.

He was over standing by the foot of the mountain.

Well, that was easy.

He headed off, blissfully unaware that he was leaving a golden glow in the ground behind him, and that there was a strange, scarred person following him through the shadows of the dimming sunset.


	26. Sonake II

Slowly, he rose up from the ashes.

Filled with intense pain, now turned to hatred.

Pure hatred.

Hatred towards his ex-comrade, who left his side to join his enemy.

Hatred towards the Master, for allowing this to happen to him.

But most of all, he hated _him_, for stopping his plans. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be in this state now. It was _**ALL HIS FAULT.**_

He became aware of the world. A dark presence cloaked his mind. Not shadows. Something deeper.

"S…O…O…N…"

"_**I…SHALL RISE… AGAIN…"**_

"_**HE… CANNOT… STOP ME…"**_

"_**I… AM… REBORN!"**_

There was a huge flash, and the undead Hokage burst up through the ground, cracking a stone plate marking his resting place, and soared away across the sky of Terra, leaving a burning-bright yellow streak behind him.

His friends could wait. He needed to stop Ender from finding _**it**_.

A/N

_**Yes, I did just suspense you. I just…**_


	27. Info III

_**Ok, guys, so I'm doing this just to note down some semi-important things to the story. Here is a list of ten things that occur within this story, and its successors.**_

_**KIA is from an alternate future, in which Ender dies because someone goes evil. He came back in time to help prevent Ender's death. **_

_**This is the first part of an eleven-part series.**_

_**I planned this story ahead, it will have 50 chapters.**_

_**This story does **__**not**__** take place on Earth. It takes place (so far) on a planet called Terra, of which Minecraftia is a region. Think Pokémon, but large-scale.**_

_**The End is in fact a massive spaceship. **_

_**Both Sonake and Conner are from a planet called Hoak. The inhabitants call themselves Hokages.**_

_**Sonake is not dead. And now he can manipulate spirits of his brethren.**_

_**I call hacks on Carlos's epic strength.**_

_**KIA can break the fourth wall.**_

_**All of the above are true.**_

_**Yeah… #5 is a bit weird. And irrelevant.**_

_**Also, any of your OCs that you submit with the form below (and any from before) may be changed slightly. I **__**promise**__** that they will be part of the story. Eventually.**_

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Power/Ability:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Doesn't like:**

**Other info:**

_**Anyway, Ender OUT!**_


	28. Conner II

As he approached Ender and the others, he registered that there was a tall, reddish figure jumping down the mountain. It didn't matter.

Suddenly, an intense pain gripped his heart. A bright purple aura surrounded him, flashing with patches of yellow. It was agonizing. But he knew something had happened. And the flashing yellow lights confirmed it.

He knew this day would have come eventually, but not nearly this soon. It had been merely three days since he left the Complex, so someone, or something, had helped him revive.

He could make out figures through the now-fading purple haze, one of which was the oh-so-familiar face of…

"…E…Ender…"

"Yes…?

"He… He's…"

"Who?"

"Him… He's back…"

"Tell me, WHO?"

"Heh… I think you know…"

Ender froze. Conner could see that much. There was actual fear in his eyes… Nothing like he'd ever seen before.

"No…"

"Trust me… old friend…"

"How do you know?"

Conner paused. He knew that Ender was his friend, but he was afraid to break the secret code of the New Order.

Then again, Sonake had broken it too. So what difference would it make?

"Oh… It began long ago…

A/N

_**And… that's where we go into Conner's backstory. Also, I got a request for a new OC named Dan from minerspalace64. Thanks!**_

_**The OC form is in the last chapter, and you can put up as many OCs as you want!**_

_**Dan will almost certainly star in the chapter following chapters "Past II" and "Conner III", which will be… "Ender XI" according to the chart I made. Look forward to it!**_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	29. Past II

Oh…

It all began long ago…

Back when there were ninjas with magical powers.

These powers grew so great, that the world intended to get rid of them. These warriors roamed through space and time, until they encountered a strange, yellowish planet.

They called it Hoak, and themselves were the Hokages.

The planet was already inhabited by fairly civilized community. Not going into any details on what they did there, but the Hokages powers manifested themselves in their young. This continued for many generations, but Hoak had been seeing war after war. So, eventually, after twenty generations, a team of seven, each with a considerable amount of their magical ancestors' power, was put together. They called themselves the New Order of Hokages, or TENOH, and assigned themselves to protecting the universe around them.

There was Malladus the strong, who bore the name of a legendary demon.

Kronos the Titan, a devilishly clever master of mental manipulation.

Hyperiate the Dark Light, a dark, but kind, sorceress capable of destroying suns.

Sonake the Yellow Flash, blessed with cunning and intelligence.

Conner the Mind Spark, a strong but imbalanced warrior blessed with psychic ability.

Halai the Healer, A peaceful girl with no intention to harm anyone.

And Ketei the Flameborn, a mere child endowed with extreme firepower in her very fingertips.

These warriors began by being good, helping others, stopping evil. But, one by one, they fell apart.

Ketei vanished mysteriously, and was never seen again.

Halai left to go back home.

Conner was the only one whose will was not morphed and twisted by shadows.

Malladus grew reckless, trying to summon his demon namesake.

Hyperiate became destructive and greedy.

Kronos became conceited.

Sonake became the embodiment of evil.

Aye, it was dark times for the New Order.

Sonake quickly established himself as the leader, forcing Conner to follow behind him. However, Conner ran away to a strange bluish planet, right before the Dark Order (for that is what we will call them for now) stormed the End.

And the rest we know.

Ender, supposedly the sole survivor, befriended Conner before he was summoned to Sonake to fight a decisive duel. Conner thought all was lost, but his psychic senses told him otherwise. And Ender was reborn.

And then we arrive where we are now, with Conner's psychic senses acting up because now his undead comrade, Sonake, has returned. And now he's stronger than ever.

That is all there is to tell.


	30. Conner III

As Conner finished his story, he could feel his strength fading. As he uttered one more word, his vision faded to black, accompanied by the fading sounds of yelling voices.

* * *

Conner always experienced strange dreams, almost premonitions, when passed out or asleep. Now, tonight was no different. What was different, however, was that this one felt wholly real.

He was alongside Ender, two tigers, a strange girl and a sinister-looking boy. He almost knew what would happen next.

_So this is it. _Said Ender, _We've finally found it._

_It looks so… peaceful._ That was the strange girl.

The boy said nothing, but stepped up behind Ender. Everyone guessed what would happen the split second before it happened…

The boy slammed his foot into Ender's back, throwing him deep down, into a bottomless void.

* * *

Conner's eyes snapped open. He found himself in a grey-colored tent, lying on what seemed to be a hospital bed. He stared upwards, nothing registering.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Conner looked towards the source of the voice. It came from a boy who was watching him with careful, grey eyes.

"Who… Who are…?"

"Oh, of course. Let me introduce myself. I am Ink, the medic around here."

"Where are… they?"

"The strange people? They tried to take you into the tiger cave, but we stopped them. You're lucky to be alive, young man."

"I need to see them."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You are much safer here."

Conner knew there was no point arguing with him, Ink. There was something strange about him. But… what?

"Ah, by the way, you made an extremely fast recovery, even for one of my patients. And I am a healer."

"Goodbye, Ink."

Conner walked out of the small camp, and out towards the mountain.


	31. KIA I

The boy K was in fact knowledgeable of everything that would happen. Indeed, he came back to prevent something from happening.

"You did say I was a time traveler, right?"

Yes, KIA, I think I mentioned it before.

"Good."

Anyway…

He was in fact called KIA, a warrior clone from the future. And I'm not talking Star Wars. More on that bit later.

He was also immune to the plot and could break the fourth wall (and occasionally the fifth).

Moving on…

KIA was watching as the boy, Conner, walked out of the camp. Naturally, being who he is, he decided to follow him. Of course, he didn't go alone.

"Dan. Alex. Over here." KIA called quietly. Surely enough, the creeper boy Dan and the demon-boy Alex both walked up to him. KIA motioned for them to follow. As Conner walked away, KIA knew that he did not have much time to complete the mission he came back to fulfil.

As they approached the mountain which, certainly, Ender and his friends were stationed. He also knew, however, that there was a person up above him.

KIA jumped to the side just as a huge metal net fell down on top of where he was just standing. Alex and Dan were not as fast.

KIA could see that the attacker was a red-haired fox boy. He had a scar across one eye.

Oh, KIA knew this one as well. This was the one they called Foxy. A formidable opponent by all accounts. And his genius was unmatched within all of the Seven Worlds.

Foxy snarled and jumped down at KIA, twin swords drawn, pointed down like daggers. But KIA had fought him many times before. He reversed the attack with a simple sidestep, then drove Foxy face-first into the earth below. He then used the two swords to pin his opponent down by the sleeves of his shirt.

At that moment, Ender came out through the entrance of the cave, staring. First at the metal net, then at Foxy pinned on the floor, then at KIA.

Of course, KIA took it upon himself to first free his friends, then explain to Ender why he was here.

A few hours later, at midnight, the entire population of the mountain (Frost, Blaze and Foxy), along with the small team of strange people emerged from the mountain and walked towards the campfire where the campers were congregated, talking about how to get rid of the strange man who attacked Carlos.

KIA knew everything was going as it should be… for now.

A/N

_**Wow… we are so far into the story now. Trust me; I couldn't have done it without the support from you. I would have given up long before. So, once again, thank you, and, as always, SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**ENDER OUT!**_


	32. Ender XI

As Ender and his newfound allies walked towards the campfire, Ender wondered about what KIA had told him.

* * *

_Ender, I am here for a reason._

_Who the hell are you?_

_That doesn't matter. But there is something you need to find._

_Which is?_

_Deep in the forest east of here, there is a cave. You will face many trials, but at the end will be a stone. This stone will grant you power beyond your own imagination._

_And how do I know I can trust you?_

_Because I've seen it in action._

* * *

The campers sat in a circle around the fire, all thirty-nine of them hunched over. Among them was Carlos.

As they stood, Ender stepped forwards, two strangely familiar boys by his side. One's eyes were cold as the arctic sea, freezing and unforgiving, while the other's burned with an unholy fire, scorching and pitiless. Both wore strange purple gems around their necks, seemingly embedded into their chest.

Before the campers could begin to react, Ender began to speak in a low tone, such that even the fire dimmed to allow him to be heard.

He spoke slowly, and with care, choosing every word precisely. He told of a legend sunk beneath the ground, a passage of many trials. He spoke with light and darkness, but his purple eyes remained focused on the flames.

Of course many of the campers were uneasy, but a few were beginning to believe Ender's tale.

As he finished, a familiar face stood up.

"So what," called Carlos, addressing the campers, "you believe this guy who just walks in one day, attacksme, and then tries to convince all of you that an old folk tale is true? I say he's trying to kill us!"

About half the camp agrees.

Then KIA stepped forward.

"Actually, I'm the one who told him about it. He knew nothing, and I know he needs it. An ancient gemstone, fallen from the sky on a moonless night. He needs it if he is going to stop the shadows as foretold."

"He speaks the truth," muttered a young psychic girl, no more than eight years old, "We must assist. There are many trials through the cave, and each requires a different skill."

Finally, Ender spoke up. "Whoever wants to join in the quest to find the stone now is the time. Stand by me if you are willing."

Immediately, the little psychic walked up and stood beside him. So did a tall, red-clad boy, a girl who seemed vaguely oriental, and three girls (triplets) with super-advanced synthetic hands.

Then Carlos walked over, saying that he wanted to keep his world as it was. His brother followed, as did a strangely shadowy boy, eyes haunted by the same strange shadows that you could see in KIA's.

Soon, about half the camp was standing by Ender's side.

Blaze looked up at Ender. "So, now what?"

Ender looked back at him. "We train."

A/N

_**I think I'll introduce you to Ender's team this time.**_

_**Ender, Xena and Conner you know semi-well by now. **_

_**The oriental girl is called Zia (remember her from Chapter 23?) is another healer. **_

_**Trippy also joined, and can walk through walls. **_

_**Carlos and Arnold both have super strength. **_

_**The psychic is called May. **_

_**Alex is sort of a demon-kid, with slight psychic abilities, wings, pyrokinesis, temperature immunity, and a demon mode where all of those are enhanced. **_

_**Dan is a creeper-kid with power over ice and lightning (charged creepers, anyone?). **_

_**Red (the… you can guess) is a tech master, who is never anywhere without a special robot suit.**_

_**The doppelganger triplets are called Kate, Kathy and Katy. All three have robot hands. Kate has lighter hair, Katy is left-handed and Kathy has glasses. That's how you tell them apart.**_

_**KIA is pretty strange, I can't describe him exactly.**_

_**The shadowy one I believe we have (technically) met before. I think it was Chapter 14? He is similar to KIA, a time traveler who came back to prevent the future. He is basically a shadow version of Ender.**_

_**Hank is a trained fighter, capable with many weapons and able to dodge anything, including heat-seeking missiles and automatic fire. So basically a LITERAL parkour ninja.**_

_**Blaze and Frost are the same as ever, but now their powers are slightly enhanced, and can also turn into humans. This was thanks to some sort of spell from Ender.**_

_**Foxy will soon get trained into an overpowered fighting machine. He is also a massive tech nerd with a lab and everything.**_

_**Anyway, I think that's it for now. I had a bad morning. I closed my eyes and heard some sort of dragon or something. Probably just me hallucinating.**_

_**See you in the next chapter…**_

_**ENDER OUT!**_

_**(PS. I put a poll on my author page. Check it out if you haven't already.)**_

_**(PPS. The links on the poll lead to a site I usually keep secret.)**_


	33. Montage

_**Hell yeah, MONTAGE TIME!**_

_**Cue the epic music!**_

(This chapter I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just writing this extremely fast to cover the entire three-day space between the last chapter and the next. Also, please don't ask for any explanations on what is happening. I don't know either.)

Foxy led the team to his lab in the side of the mountain, allowing them to take what they need to prepare for the quest. Many almost chose weapons that seemed incredibly powerful, but the psychic influence of May (who is blind, by the way) took a toll, forcing them to choose the weapons best suited to them.

Psychic power doesn't work on everyone, though. A small handful of people were able to take what they needed.

For the remaining time, they trained and sparred.

Hank mostly fought against Xena, sharpening his reflexes to be completely in tune to everything. In return, he trained her in the arts of battle, learning your surroundings, listening to the air, and feeling the vibrations in the earth.

Ender sparred with Conner, who seemed to be extremely gifted with a blade in hand.

Blaze dragged Frost along on dangerous missions to improve skills.

Foxy and Red became friends instantly due to their love of technology. Also, they improved Red's robot companion (i.e. the aforementioned robot suit (see last chapter)), Dahak.

KIA and the shadow just waited, exchanging words from time to time.

Dan and Alex trained each other to the breaking point, strengthening the charged snowflakes and fiery antics into waves of icy death rolling across the land and soaring blades forged from pure blazing hellfire, capable of destroying a small forest at the very least.

And, up above the camp, a new star glowed brighter than any other. It did not vanish at day, but if you looked deep enough into the yellow aura, you would have seen a strange, familiar, demonic face, bearing an expression that could only be described as pure, grinning, malicious insanity.

The final day came, and still the moon did not crash into the land of Termin- _**GOD DAMMIT WRONG WORLD! *ahem***_

As the sun rose, Ender knew the time was right. He gathered the team before him, and he was extremely impressed. Especially with the fact that Xena had learned which way round to hold a bow.

When everyone was present and well-equipped, the small team set off into the cave in the forest.

Just going to ask now, what do you think I should do when I finish this story? I have actually been planning several sequels, but I'm wondering what you think? If you don't want a sequel, say it. If you do, say it. If you don't care, say it! Because, as I think I mentioned before, I continued this story because your positive support convinced me to. Again, thanks for all of your amazing support.

Anyway, THANK you guys so much for reading. If you liked it, PUNCH that fave button IN the face, LIKE A BOSS!

_**And, hi-fives all round!**_

_**But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes… **__**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**__**!**_

_**(Yes, I did copy JackSepticEye's outro. If you don't watch his videos, DO IT. **__**pl0x do 4 teh childern**__**)**_


	34. Quest

As the crew stood at the edge of the cave, many felt that this moment would change the world. As one, they stepped into the darkness awaiting.

* * *

The route was filled with challenges, and it began with a volcanic trench. It was too wide to jump across, too steep to climb, and half-full of bubbling, churning, red-hot magma.

Alex stepped forward, Dan at his side, and together they (barely) managed to create geysers of liquid fire with stone pillars on the top. Of course, all the fliers got across fine, but everyone else had to Parkour their way across the hovering stones. Alex's telekinesis held it all together, but he had to focus to keep it up. Then it was his turn.

Alex almost made it, but he lost focus, and his telekinesis failed him. Not expecting the rock to fall, he dropped with it, into the lava below.

Despite the loss, the team ventured on.

* * *

Next up was a long stone room. It didn't take Dan long to notice a slight crevice between the ceiling and the wall. It became immediately obvious what kind of trial this was.

Red, with his special robot, made it through in a flash. But the others were hardly half-way across the room, and the ceiling was brushing Foxy's head.

Suddenly, Arnold stopped dead and put his hands on the roof.

"Go on! I'll try and hold it!" he called, knowing that he would buy his allies some extra time. Nobody wanted his effort to be for nothing, so they ran forwards. Arnold was significantly slowed.

With his extreme strength, Arnold was able to hold the roof until May managed to run past. Then it shrank faster, squashing him in, stopping him. Carlos almost ran in to help him, but it was too late to save his beloved brother. The ceiling, with a final press of power, collapsed on top of him.

Carlos shaking from his brother's apparent demise, the group walked slowly onwards.

* * *

Up came a room with a deep crevice, almost a ravine, running through it, seeming so deep that it was practically bottomless. At both ends, there seemed to be the remains of a rope bridge.

Of course, Dan (with slight assistance from Frost) was able to create a sort of Ice Bridge, using said remains and their cryokinetic abilities.

Almost the entire team managed to cross, but the process was slow, the ice only being able to hold one person at a time. Dan was the last person to cross.

Or so they thought.

They had underestimated just how much weight the rotting wooden poles were capable of holding. And, although the ice was fragile, it was also extremely heavy, and had almost no supports to keep it from collapsing.

The poles splintered and, with so many years of age and exposure weakening them so much, broke into pieces, sending the whole ice bridge, and Dan with it, down into the ravine below.

With another loss, the team trudged slowly onwards.

* * *

The following chamber seemed incredibly advanced, almost too advanced to have been built by ancient beings. It was all white, with a medium sized trench in the middle. At what seemed to be the bottom of the trench, there was a black metal grate, as well as an identical one in the ceiling.

As soon as everyone had stepped through the (strangely circular) doorway, three things happened at once.

The first door sealed itself shut.  
The one on the other platform opened.  
The ceiling of the first platform (which was strangely covered in large metal spikes) began to lower itself.

Quickly, the teleporters and fliers got across, taking a few people with them. But with a strange field preventing them from going back, they could only stand by as Red (and Dahak) tossed everyone else over the pit.

Soon, it was just him and his robot standing there, with the spike plates directly above them. As they lowered, everyone ran through the open door.

Right before the door sealed shut, it was possible to hear some strange metallic noises, almost akin to footsteps, followed by a few strange noises, almost like softened gunfire.

The door then slammed shut, revealing a strange symbol: a running man, colored blue.

* * *

The next room was seemingly empty, except for two buttons, one beside each door. A plaque in the middle stated that one door led further forwards, while the other led to death. Each door would only open if the button was held. Release the button, and it would instantly close. Trippy, being the curious girl she was, passed her face through the wall, in a way to determine which door was safe and which was not. She quickly deemed the right door as the trap, as well as the left door. However, there was something behind the plaque. A third button.

As soon as she pressed it, a hole opened up in the center of the room, allowing the team to pass through. Trippy knew that she would be trapped, but she was willing to take that risk.

She released the button, and sat down on the floor.

A barely audible _crack_ was heard above, and they knew that they had lost another group member.

* * *

They entered a largish room fairly square in shape, with three doors clearly visible. The doors each said, in ancient writings, two sentences, one about each of the other doors. A riddle of sorts, if you will.

As there were three doors, the triple doppelgangers all stepped forth and staked a claim on this puzzle. Katy took the left, Kathy took the right, and Kate went center. They each placed their robotic hand on the door, causing the writings to glow.

The left door told that the right door was not the right door, but the center door. The right door said that the left door lied, and that the center door is dangerous. The center door said that neither of the other doors were safe to pass through.

Quickly evaluating that the left door spake nothing but lies, they calculated that the right door told the truth, and the center door told but a single lie.

Thus 'twas decided that the left door was the correct path.

As soon as the thought passed through their heads, a ball hovered in front of the left door. Touching it opened the door a part, releasing it made it lower again.

Thus the triplets all placed their hands upon it, opening the door completely. As soon as everyone had passed through, the orb released a shock of electricity. Normally, this would only have shocked some people slightly, but these girls had metal hands, and, as you hopefully know, metal conducts electricity very well. So these girls were blown across the room in three different directions, unconscious.

The door slammed shut, and the group continued on.

* * *

As they walked forwards to the next challenge, Ender wondered if there was a purpose to this place. Did the Ancient People foresee the future, and know that Ender would come here? This entire place seemed to have puzzles made for everyone. Who would be next? When would it be his turn…?

* * *

The next room was in fact a long corridor, with what seemed to be ivy climbing up soft mossy walls. A door at the very end was open.

It was certainly a trap.

Shaden pulled a knife from under his cape and threw it into the middle of the hall. This caused the trap to be sprung.

The floor collapsed inwards, leaving just a small ledge around the edge of the now wide-open pit, which took up about two-thirds of the length of the room.

One by one, they walked across the ledge.

And yet, right at the end, young Zia hits a loose edge, and takes a tumble down into the void below.

Slower than ever, the group trudges onwards, hoping that the end was near.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Now is about halfway through the "to kill" list. Only seven more to go!**_

* * *

Next was a long hall with a suspiciously tilted floor. There was a large notch in the left wall, and a lever at the far side.

Without hesitation, May ran up and pulled the lever.

Immediately, the notch in the stone slid inwards, then to the side, revealing a passage to the next room.

But, at the same time, a stone trapdoor flipped inward to reveal what seemed to be a large boulder. Which explained why the floor was slanted.

Without a warning, the boulder began rolling down the hall towards May. Being so young, it wasn't long before the boulder ran right over her, and began rumbling towards the others.

The door opened, the remaining adventurers ran through, and the next challenge awaited.

* * *

_**This next one I was thinking about for quite some time!**_

* * *

They knew that this room was special as soon as they stepped into it.

It was built almost entirely out of a reddish stone, with five circles: two left, two right, and one above the exit door. There was an altar in the center.

Inscribed upon the altar was an image of two tigers, circling one another, with the symbol meaning "Fire" in the middle.

Upon seeing this, Blaze went into a trance-like state, walking towards the altar.

Once he stood upon the altar, the room lit up.

Out of his body, radiated four bright lines of fire, centering onto the circles on the wall. Blaze began to glow, becoming stronger than ever imagined.

The room became unbearably hot, so much so that Ender realized what was about to happen.

"Everybody, run! He's gonna blow!"

Soon, Frost was the last one. Hesitantly, he turned back.

"**GO! NOW!**" screamed Blaze, glowing like the sun.

Ender had no choice but to drag Frost through the doorway, just as the flames consumed Blaze, and a column of fire hit the last circle, sealing the door behind them.

* * *

Right before he went supernova, Blaze had a vision. Something he suddenly realized, knew.

He let the flames take him, knowing that he would be OK.

* * *

After a short hall, there was a black room with a grey panel. To the side of that grey panel was a broken circuit. It didn't take a genius to figure out what you needed to do…

But it did take one to do it.

Foxy stepped up to the challenge, raring to go.

After a short time fiddling with the circuit, it was done, and Foxy was ready to press the button.

As he did so, the grey panel slid away, revealing another dirt passageway. After being the last person in the room, Foxy noticed something…

A small expl-

* * *

There was a loud BANG, and Foxy was hurled across the room into the wall. That was all they saw before the panel slid shut.

* * *

_**Four…**_

* * *

There was a circular room next. What was strange about this one was the large cannon-like thing in the center.

"Stop."

The voice came from Shaden.

"No… sudden… movements…"

He explained that it was a shadow pulsar, a special cannon that wouldn't target shadows, but rather anything else that moved.

The group walked slowly around the edge of the room, but it was inevitable that, somehow, dust got up Ender's nose, and he sneezed.

Sudden movement, blah blah, cannon fired at Ender.

Shaden threw himself in the way, absorbing the blast and hurling his ragdoll form against… through Ender.

Everyone was in awe of what had just happened, but they all still managed to make their way through the door, and towards the next chamber.

* * *

_**Three…**_

* * *

The next room seemed vaguely familiar.

That is because this exact room had been there three chambers ago, when Blaze had sacrificed himself to assist the others.

But this time, the room was ice blue, and the altar had the "Ice" symbol.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was supposed to happen.

Frost slowly stood upon the pedestal. At that moment, the temperature in the room dropped drastically.

* * *

_Frost _used **Ice Beam**!

* * *

As Frost fired bolts of ice at the (now only three) circles, the door slid open, revealing a long and winding hallway. Everyone rushed through to escape the obvious demise of the cold, Ender being the last through. Just before the door sealed shut, Ender swore he could see thin trails of ice under the eyes of the frozen Frost Tiger.

* * *

_**Two…**_

* * *

At the end of the excessively long and winding hall, the group arrived at another very long room, this one not as slanted as the last. But this one had large rocks, pillars and rotating soldier dummies. At the end there was a button.

It was impossible for most people, but Hank was a mastermind when it came to this.

Hell, he was even able to dodge automatic fire on several occasions!

So this was almost nothing.

He dodged and ran and slid with ease, slicing the arms off dummies and sprinting along the wall. He was a running machine with a mission.

In almost no time flat, he had cleared the course and was standing before the button.

It was then that he remembered something.

* * *

_In front of you, there is a button. Should you press that button, someone, someone in this world, will die._

* * *

This button, despite having the same design as the dreaded black button, was white.

With a heavy heart, Hank pressed the button…

And dropped dead on the spot.

* * *

A glowing orange funnel was revealed at the end of the hall, dragging everyone in towards it.

The door on the other side was open. The final chamber awaited.

* * *

Right before the door sealed shut, Xena swore she heard a sound of thunder, and a strange "qwof" sound, as if air had rushed into a place it wasn't before.

* * *

_**Last one!**_

* * *

The final room had what appeared to be a massive dragonhead on the wall. As Ender stepped forward out of the now miniscule group of adventurers, something came over him. That dragon…

He dropped to one knee, and, looking down, recited an ancient prayer passed down through generations in a language that had been long forgotten.

As it ended, the dragonhead moved out, opening its stone mouth, and uncoiling a long, red forked tongue, which made its way up to the platform they were standing on.

Blah blah, climbed down tongue, blah blah…

Ender stood in the blackened passage, staring down towards the floating, glowing object at the end. As he stepped up towards it, he saw that there was a deep pit beneath, one which was seemingly bottomless.

As he stood before it, the others stood behind.

Carlos walked up behind him…

And as Ender touched the gem…

Carlos kicked him down, down into the pit below.

* * *

_**ZERO!**_

_**You have NO IDEA how long I have been working on this. None.**_

_**Anyway, random bit of news.**_

_**According to Scott Cawthon's website, Spring Bonnie was originally a girl!**_

_**Or at least I think so.**_

_**So check it out!**_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	35. Carlos II

As Ender tumbled down into the pit below, Carlos was vaguely aware of a darkness in the sides of his vision, reddish, as well as pained calls, a defeated moan and, seemingly echoing through time and space, a deep, evil laugh…

Then he blacked out.

_**A/N**_

_**Some of you (who I haven't told) have guessed my secret. **_

_**I'm talking about you, TheFanficCritic1337.**_

_**Anyway, for all you other people out there who haven't figured it out, the next few chapters will shed some light.**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**ENDER OUT!**_


	36. Frost II

Frost woke suddenly, lying in his tiger form on a strangely comfortable rock. It was a while before he realized it wasn't a rock.

He opened his eyes and saw…

Everyone…

Everyone who died, right before him, either passed out on the floor or sitting quietly. The only one missing was Shaden.

Did that mean…

"You're not dead, if that's what you're thinking," answered a voice above his head, "trust me, I would know if I were dead."

He looked up and saw that he was sitting in Hank's lap, Hank watching down with that masked face of his, red goggles concealing his eyes.

Frost looked around further, seeing Red with a damaged Dahak, Arnold trying to smack a hole in the wall (and, surprisingly, failing), Dan drying out after that tumble, Alex giving off a vague amount of smoke, even May was sitting up and conversing with Zia.

But what drew his attention the most was who was lying on the ground beside him, one ear pricked up towards him, one eye open.

_**A/N**_

_**Ta-da.**_

_**How they all survived will be written down in the next chapter.**_

_**Screw it, I'll do the first half now.**_

_**Alex survived because he is fireproof, remember? And he fell into lava.**_

_**Arnold was saved from that crushing ceiling by a collapsing floor, into a pit with a doorway.**_

_**Dan fell into water at the bottom of the ravine.**_

_**Red and Dahak were rescued by, I KID YOU NOT, Atlas (Blue) and P-Body (Orange) from Portal 2! I thought that track was familiar!**_

_**Trippy was presented with a secret exit because, REASONS.**_

_**The triplets were only knocked out by the shock.**_

_**And Zia was trapped in a soundproof room with a VERY well painted floor of spikes.**_

_**That is exactly half, so…**_

_**ENDER OUT!**_


	37. Blaze II

Blaze had been on the floor for quite some time before waking, but knew he was still alive.

As he opened his eyes, he saw everyone. He had almost known that they were alive, his second sight feeling them nearby.

And now he knew. And his brother had appeared soon after.

As Frost woke, the stone door that Arnold had been tirelessly pounding away at with his bare fists slid upwards and revealed the exit from the cave before them.

_**A/N**_

_**Whew! Been a while, guys!**_

_**Anyway, like I promised, survivors!**_

_**The rock that crushed May was just a large balloon with a speaker inside it (I admit I stole that from Yu-Gi-Oh!)**_

_**Blaze only got more powerful.**_

_**The explosion only blew Foxy across the room. Unconscious.**_

_**Shaden technically died, but is now inside Ender's head.**_

_**Frost went through the same sort of thing as Blaze.**_

_**Hank… did die. But something brought him back to "Do what comes natural" (guess that reference!)**_

_**And Ender? Well, you'll find out soon enough…**_

_**Anyway, ENDER OUT!**_


	38. Shadows II

_Far away…_

_A dark presence returned to the king, bearing good news of the fall._

_Indeed, the master was pleased, but he sensed that his old puppet was on the loose again._

_And there was only one place he would be headed._

**GO… FOLLOW THE DEAD ONE… SEE AGAIN IF THE LIGHT IS DEAD…**

_The Dark Master sat silently on his throne, brooding and wondering as to whether the one was truly dead or just hiding. He did, however, know that, if he were alive, his end would come within the next few years._

_And so he melted into darkness._


	39. KIA II

As Ender fell, the scar-faced soldier fell to his knees.

The one mission he came back to do…

The one mission that could have saved the world…

He had failed.

_**A/N**_

_**Not a very long chapter, I know, but there's more to come!**_

_**Also, I just want to get the story over with so I can start on the (many) sequels!**_

_**Ender OUT!**_


	40. Shaden I

_As the one we know…_

Shaden hung in the black abyss, trapped in a maze with no exit. He looked forth into the dark mind before him, and knew it belonged to Ender.

As he floated forth, he saw a table, with buttons and a small microphone, a radio of sorts.

He pressed the button and spoke.

_And the one we don't…_

The black figure soared forth, sent by his hollowed master to dispose of his loathsome original.

As he reached the destination, a power froze him in place… two… three…

One he knew was Ender's. The second he sensed an evil light within…

But the third…

Seemed to be resembling his own…


	41. Ender XII

As Ender fell, he heard a voice. Shaden.

_Ender, you have to listen. There is a passage near the bottom with a rung above it. Catch the rung and swing in._

Ender saw the rung and did as commanded.

_Good, now follow the passageway until you reach a large round room._

It was clear Shaden knew what he was doing, so Ender walked along.

**Meanwhile, in Ender's Mind…**

Shaden has no idea what he's doing, but is just following data that he has recalled from his future instalment of .

So yeah…

**Meanwhile, in the passage…**

Ender reached the round room, the door in front wide open.

He walks out, taking note of the strange, out-of-place orange-colored parts lying on the floor.

He finds himself in the entranceway of the cave.

So he leaves, alive.


	42. Xena IV

Xena and the survivors got out first, dragging an unconscious Carlos behind them. Ink broke down into tears once he saw that his sister was not with them. But then, a few minutes later…

"Why's everyone crying? Don't we get a 'welcome back!'?"

As Xena looked through the crowd, she saw that almost everyone was there. Of course, the one missing…

She thought back, going through her memories of Ender one by one…

_We'll always be friends. Nothing can change that._

_You can't give up now!_

_Always be friends…_

_Let's do it together!_

_Always…_

As the memories flooded through her head, the tears slowly began to well up. The pain of losing your very best friend compared to nothing in the world. It was like dying on the inside.

And at the same time, she felt a growing rage towards Carlos. She didn't like him from the start. But now… he had done something unforgivable. And he had to be punished.

As her sword appeared in her hand, she turned towards Carlos, tear streaks down her pained face.

But as she was about to swing her sword down and destroy him for what he did, a familiar voice came from behind:

"Hey, if you're gonna do that, at least leave some of him for me. I still haven't gotten my payback!"

As she turned, she saw him there, with a smile on his face and a red gem in his hand.


	43. KIA III

As the whole group ran towards Ender, KIA stood silently and smiled. It seems he hadn't failed after all. Now he had completed his mission, he could leave in peace.

As nobody watched, KIA glowed and, slowly, faded into colored squares that blew away on the wind.

As the wind blew, Ender felt something within him. A new prescence.

_I'll be right here, watching you, _said a quiet but familiar voice.


	44. Foxy I

Foxy had immediately walked back to his lab as he appeared, so he was one of the ones who was late hearing Ender was alive. He heard anyway, though, and decided to give each of the group (now five) a special gift. Just because he is a nice person. Or fox. Or something. Meh.

For Ender, he made a bottomless cape, with black holes sewn into the pockets.

For Xena, a set of magical kunai (ninja throwing daggers), which would return to her after thrown.

For Conner, the sharpest sword ever made, capable of ripping any material into paper-cut slices.

For the twins, Blaze and Frost, he donated special crystals, to boost their powers further than the potential limit for a short amount of time.

And, indeed, they were grateful, as Ender immediately sucked himself into his cape.

Then reappeared behind him.

As if teleporting wasn't enough.

_And so…_

_Ender and his new friends…_

_Decided to stay for a bit._

_Before embarking on Ender's new journey._


	45. Sonake III

As Sonake hovered over the joyous reunion, he couldn't help but feel the warmth of happiness. His rival was alive, meaning many more battles to come.

He was aware of the ever-familiar presence of Shaden, hovering, watching Ender.

"I suggest you don't."

"Why?"

"Ender is my rival. If you try to kill him, I will come after you instead."

And so, the two soared off into the sky, one heading for the master, the other heading for an old castle.

Sonake hovered, and saw that the castle was just as he had left it.


	46. Frost III

Frost sat in the quiet cave, experimenting with his new power. He found that he could easily make detailed models, but what if he could do more?

As he focused his energy, he felt a pulsing power in his heart, and as he opened his eyes, he saw a deep blue glow emanating from his chest.

He looked outside. Nobody was moving. The clouds were still. The air was still.

Had he managed to freeze time?

He blinked, and it returned to normal.

He knew he couldn't reveal the secret. So he kept it to himself.

For now.


	47. Blaze III

That night, Blaze had a vision.

It was Ender, melting in a lake.

Change. Now it was a skull, with his brother and a strange girl.

Change. Conner holding an amber stone.

Change. A suffocating shadow with a green light.

Change. A girl with blue-streaked hair.

Change. Xena wrapped in a bright light.

Change. A hooded man.

Change. A foreboding triangle.

Change. Him and Ender, eyes ablaze.

Change. A sky dark with night.

Change. Shaden battling Ender.

Change. Rolling thunderbolts.

Change. A stone of lightning.

Change. The hooded figure.

Change. A dark figure on a dark throne.

Blackout.


	48. Xena V

Next morning, Xena went off to do her own thing. As usual, she went to a part of the woods that she had claimed as her own. And nobody really wanted to argue with that. Well, except for one person.

As she walked in, she knew that Hank was up hiding in the tree in the middle. Up at the top. So, carefully, she hurled a kunai up at the topmost branch. Hank then dropped, holding the kunai, and landed perfectly.

"You're getting too good at this."

"I know."

"So what you doing today?"

"…"

Hank caught a look in her eyes.

"Ah. Leaving, I see. I expect you wanted to train one last time before hitting the road. I can respect that."

"…Right. Bow practice."

And so they did.


	49. Justin Bieber - jk Ender XIII

At last, it was time to leave.

As Ender, Xena and Conner gathered supplies for the journey ahead, Blaze walked up, closely followed by Frost.

"Hey! We're coming too!"

Of course, Ender didn't object. Neither did anyone else.

And, after a few brief goodbyes, the new team set off into the wilderness.

The twins, who wanted to see the world. The warriors who wanted to save it. A team to be reckoned with, and with many adventures ahead!

With the growing darkness ahead, how long will it be until Ender must face off against the Shadow Army?


	50. Outro - End of Part I

Woo! Been quite a ride, eh?

I just want to thank you all for being here all along, supporting me all through this, and just reading all of my weird stuff! Hi fives!

I admit that this story is ending here. But don't worry! There'll be many more adventures in the many, many sequels! Many new friends, new enemies, and a chance for the team to take drugs without taking drugs. Like "Feed the Head".

So, like I said, this is the end of this book. But see you all in the sequel: _Legend of Ender: The Shadow Menace_!

_**ENDER OUT!**_


End file.
